


El mejor momento de nuestras vidas

by KOREANlME



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREANlME/pseuds/KOREANlME
Summary: 화양연화. Los hechos cambian a la gente. Cada uno podría describir cada cosa bien; ninguno tenía el mismo recuerdo. Persistía cada sentimiento, porque en ese tiempo, parecían haberse multiplicado por cien.La juventud es algo que se atesora y realmente no podría responder si atesore la mía. Pero jamás cambiaría mis decisiones, porque estar con ellos fue lo mejor que le haya pasado a mi vida.FANFIC DE SEVENTEEN. Basado en los álbumes de BTS: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life pt.1 y pt.2





	1. prólogo

No sabría cómo empezar un diario que podría tener un sinfín de recuerdos. Pero siento la necesidad de contarlos. Es como si, cada recuerdo, cada imágen mental que he vivido, quemará dentro de mis recuerdos. Y siento que sería egoísta guardarme todo esto solo para mí.

Nunca me gustaron los veranos después de mis diecisiete años, jamás. Nunca los atesore, y realmente prefiero olvidarlos. Pero esto se debe a que prefiero guardarme solo el verano de mis diecisiete, el único verano intacto en mi memoria. Puedo revivirlo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Fue el verano de mis diecisiete que empecé a ver el mundo con una perspectiva diferente gracias a doce personas más; y estoy seguro que ellos también lo vieron así. Sí bien el mundo en sí es colorido, cuando estuve con ellos, lo estaba aún más.

Ese verano pasaron muchas cosas, pude descubrir mucho, incluso descubrirme a mí mismo. Puedo recordar bien las risas, los gritos, los cantos, las charlas y sobretodo las lágrimas. Puedo sentir como una lágrima se está resbalando por mi mejilla pero incluso si tocó ese lugar sigue igual de seco.

Quizás el recuerdo sigue vivo, y puedo entender que siempre me acompañará.

No soy una persona interesante. Probablemente me muera como una persona normal, tenga un funeral normal y la vida seguirá transcurriendo normal. Pero aún así, tengo la esperanza de que cada recuerdo mío lo es: mis recuerdos son interesantes. 

Y quiero compartirlos, porque ahora mismo, con el pecho inflado, dejando que mi lapicera se mueva al ritmo de mis pensamientos desatados y sin rumbo, puedo decirlo: he sido feliz, y soy feliz.


	2. 01: Verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vacaciones de verano están por empezar dentro de una semana, aún así, eso no significa un descanso de los problemas familiares. Vernon no tiene donde quedarse pero recibe ayuda de su amigo, mientras que Mingyu solo se dedica a empujar gente mientras corre

El sudor bajaba por la barbilla mientras tiraba la última pelota de básquetbol del cesto azul. Probablemente tendría que limpiar todo cuando se fuera; pero realmente no importaba mucho. Últimamente la única cosa en la que se puede concentrar es en encestar la pelota en un aro amarillo; no es tan difícil, y es en lo único en que puede estar tranquilo, sabiendo que lo único difícil será que falle en encestar.

—Vernon, ¿te quedarás hasta tarde? —Mingyu siempre estaba atento a la hora en la que se iba, aunque él también estuvo practicando y lo podía notar porque su cabello negro transpirado se pegaba a su igual de sudada frente. Seguramente él se iría más tarde, después de todo, siempre se quedaba lo suficientemente tarde como para que su mamá no estuviera en su casa; él había contado que era por muchos temas. Pero Hansol estaba tan concentrado en otra cosa que no estaba prestando la debida atención.

—Eh, sí. Supongo. No tengo nada que hacer en mi casa así que, ¿por qué iría temprano? —habló, movió un poco la muñeca acalambrada para volver a encestar.

Cada vez que la pelota entraba al aro, una preocupación de su cabeza se esfumaba.

—Tu mamá te retará si no vas para cenar, Hansol. —esa melodiosa y burlona voz sólo le pertenecía al molesto jugador de voley. Hay veces que su voz le molestaba; pero al parecer a Boo Seungkwan ni siquiera le molestaba que su voz ya fuera una tortura de todos los días.

En sí, Boo Seungkwan es la persona que más ve en el día, y es que quizás, se la pasa encerrado en el gimnasio de la escuela. Después de todo, este rubio de aquí, también lo hace. Así que no habría problema en que él también este en el gimnasio el día entero.

Primero fue raro estar en el mismo lugar los dos solos, así que solo se miraban por un efímero tiempo y se ignoraban, siguiendo con sus actividades regulares para desaparecer. Hansol encestando, Seungkwan dando servicios. El primer día que Hansol se encerró aquí (pues, la verdad es que estaba molesto de escuchar que un profesor le dijera que sus notas eran asquerosas y que estaban bajando cada día. Diciéndole de forma sutil que si quería tener un futuro que dejara el básquet) Seungkwan también estaba allí. Estaba limpiando unas pelotas de voley y cuando Vernon entró hecho una furia por las dos puertas grandes del gimnasio, solo se quedó observándolo mientras el castaño se dirigía a la cesta de pelotas de básquet como un águila a punto de cazar una presa.

Aunque hubiera parecido un águila sin temores al agarrar una pelota, cuando se acercó a la línea de tiro las preocupaciones volvieron a emanar repentinamente, provocándole un puchero junto con un ceño fruncido prominente. Aparte, el rubio jugador de voley se acerco también cerca del cesto de pelotas, sus palmas empezaron a sudar por la repentina atención y es que la verdad la mirada penetrante del bajo no lo dejaba concentrar en su objetivo y eso lo molestaba. Chwe se considera una persona paciente, pero el escuchar la risa ligera de Seungkwan luego de que una pelota en vez de entrar al aro dió giros por toda esta, lo descolocó. Así que con el mismo ceño fruncido que tenía desde que tiró por primera vez, se dio vuelta y le tiró con, por lo menos, unas tres pelotas de básquet en todo el cuerpo bramando las palabras: "¡Sí te ríes tanto, entonces inténtalo tú, pedazo de listo!".

Realmente no estaba enojado con el rubio, eso venía de mucha acumulación de emociones desde el inicio de clases, y eso que solo habían sido meses del comienzo. Probablemente no hubiera hecho eso si su cabeza estuviera fría; no es como si Boo no se hubiera vengado cuando hizo eso, de hecho, le tiró hasta con los aros hula hula del club de gimnasia rítmica para terminar con las zapatillas de un estudiante directo en la cara de Hansol y noqueandolo. Pero, incluso después de esos golpes, Vernon realmente se arrepintió unas horas después de como reaccionó por la simple risa de Seungkwan, porque cuando le contó a Minghao (su amigo del club de arte) lo ocurrido, este dejo de desarmar su almuerzo y mirándolo directo a los ojos castaños dijo que ese era el rematador del equipo de voley de nuestra preparatoria, y que si lo hubiera pasado algo a su brazo por su culpa, yo estaría a seis metros bajo la tierra ahora mismo. No se arrepintió porque podrían haberlo matado, se arrepintió porque podía apreciar el esfuerzo que el rubio le ponía al deporte, y haberle lastimado el brazo podría haber costado todo ese esfuerzo a la basura.

Al enterarse de esto al día siguiente volvió al gimnasio, Boo Seungkwan se agachó cubriéndose con el carro de pelotas cuando me vió, también había agarrado una pelota de handball para defenderse. El castaño solo levantó sus brazos oponiéndose a cualquier lucha y con una mano en el corazón (literalmente) dijo lo siento. Seungkwan sonrió e igualmente me tiró amistosamente la pelota que antes tenía en sus brazos para que Hansol la agarrese; pero sin querer le dió directo a su cara, haciendo sangrar la nariz del más alto entre los dos.

Los dos suponía que no eran los mejores amigos, pero tampoco se odiaban. Y cualquier signo de guerra o pelea entre los dos había quedado enterrado en el pasado. Solo quedaban las pequeñas e infantiles peleas.

—Mingu —llamó Vernon con ese apodo que a Mingyu le molestaba, el cual dejo de olerse las axilas cuando le habló y Hansol estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Al parecer había estado casi igual que él practicando, quizás un poco más intenso—. Bien, me iré temprano, pero ¿le dirás a mi mamá que no iré a casa hoy?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo dándose la media vuelta. Seungkwan rio mientras lo señalaba burlonamente y Hansol rodó los ojos-, aparte, ¿en dónde piensas quedarte si no vas a tu casa?

—Con Jeonghan, obviamente. —obvió con una sonrisa mientras guardaba la botella con agua en su bolso azul. Mingyu destenso su espalda y chasqueó su lengua mientras me miraba.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero esperen, iré con ustedes. ¿Hay alguien todavía aquí?

Las siete de la noche es una hora en la que sólo se quedan los que no quieren ir a su casa. O los que están por reprobar materias, aunque estos últimos estaban dentro del establecimiento. Mingyu entraba en las dos, Vernon eran los que entraba en la segunda y Seungkwan simplemente prefería estar afuera antes que estar adentro de su casa, así que entraba en la primera.

—Creo que Jihoon se habrá quedado estudiando mientras Jeonghan seguramente está en su salón durmiendo. Y Soonyoung... —Vernon suspiró mientras miraba de reojo como Seungkwan dejaba de acomodar todo repentinamente después de escucharlo decir ese nombre. Ahora toda su atención estaba en el castaño- sinceramente no lo sé. Supongo que debe estar por ahí; no creo que este en su casa.

Seungkwan suspiró desilusionado y retomó su trabajo de ordenar sus cosas. Soonyoung y Seungkwan son cercanos porque se conocen desde jardín de infantes, y son prácticamente amigos desde el día en que se conocieron. Soonyoung, un chico carismático de cabello negro igual que Mingyu, estaba teniendo problemas en el colegio, y es por eso que Boo se preocupa tanto. Cuando el rubio fue al lado del jugador de básquet luego de terminar su tarea, Hansol le dio un apretón en el hombro de apoyo, mientras pasaba toda la extensión de su brazo arriba de su espalda. También apoyó su cabeza contra la nuca de él y fue recibido con un cabezazo de parte de Seungkwan que lo despabilo, realmente tenía sueño y Mingyu se estaba tardando una eternidad en guardar sus cosas.

—¡Mingyu! —gritó Seungkwan mientras movía su cabeza para un costado haciendo que la de Hansol se balancee para un costado y quedé suspendida—. ¡No tenemos todo el día! Minghao y Seokmin pidieron que los saquemos del laboratorio porque los muy graciosos se quedaron encerrados

Mingyu y Vernon explotaron de risa mientras Seungkwan solo dejaba salir una sonrisa.

—Debe ser broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó el menor de los tres, secando una lágrima que se había formado en la comisura de su ojo derecho. Casi siempre exageraba un poco cuando se reía; sí era algo muy chistoso que pasó, entonces se derrumbaría al piso y lloraría (de alegría, por supuesto).

—No. No lo es. —suspiró Seungkwan mientras tomaba más fuerte el lazo de su bolso y se iba tecleando casi enojado en su teléfono, como si ese sentimiento se podría reflejar en el mensaje que estaba escribiendo. Chwe lo siguió, mientras escuchaba como Mingyu apaga las luces del gimnasio. A esta hora solo ellos eran los únicos locos en el gimnasio; cuando les preguntaban el por qué, ellos simplemente decían que era porque les gustaba mucho su deporte. Aunque era una simple mentira para crear una fachada de deportista sin problemas. Así que por eso, siempre eran ellos tres (ocasionalmente otra persona) los que terminaban apagando las luces

Luego de todo el proceso para antes de irse, salieron del gimnasio dirigiendo sus pasos a la preparatoria, aunque un ruido de una piedra que habían tirado en su dirección los paro. Hansol, estuvo muy cerca de saltar a los brazos de Seungkwan; o los de Mingyu, de cualquiera, pero optó por hacerse atrás y esperar a que algo pase. Vernon era una persona valiente, pero a la vez, temerosa. En los juegos era el que más se caracterizaba por hacer jugadas peligrosas, en cualquier juego o entrenamiento, o lo que sea. Pero, cuando se trataba de cosas como fantasmas, cosas paranormales, era el primero es dar un paso atrás. Y ese era el caso, decían que la escuela, en especial el patio que daba en frente del gimnasio estaba embrujado por un jugador que decían que era hijo de una bruja.

Por el rabillo del ojo vió como los hombros de Seungkwan se destensaban y como sus mejillas se levantaban y dejaban esa curva característica que podía reconocer en cualquier lado en cualquier ángulo. Estaba sonriendo. La luz de la luna lo dejaba ver la figura que estaba delante suyo. Aunque para ver mejor tenía que esforzar los ojos, pudo reconocer la silueta familiar. Es Seungcheol, que los miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y con pequeñas piedras similares a la que tiro hace poco, en cuanto los ojos de Hansol se dirigieron a él, este vino casi saltando ahogandolos con un abrazo a los tres en un abrazo. Y doblando enteramente el cuello de Mingyu que casi cae por la repentina baja estatura.

Seungcheol es una persona particular. O es la forma en la que Vernon lo ve. Hay muchas razones por las que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol; pero su principal razón o creencia es porque es una persona muy afectiva y dura cuando lo merece. Si bien ahora estaba abrazando al trío, cada vez que alguien hacia trampa en su juego (sí, su juego. Porque es así como Sol ve el fútbol, aunque Mingyu también lo juegue y sea un jugador regular, cada vez que alguien dice fútbol lo que viene a su mente es Seungcheol), se enojaba mucho. 

Un día, mientras estaba con Seungkwan y Kwon Soonyoung en las gradas viendo un partido, Seungcheol se estaba por ir a los golpes con el capitán del equipo visitante porque uno de sus jugadores había empujado disimuladamente a uno de sus jugadores tirándolo. Seungcheol había quedado en la banca el resto del partido para enfriar su cabeza, y Hansol sinceramente no sabía como todavía conservaba su puesto de capitán.

También podría decir que Choi Seungcheol es grande. Mingyu es el más alto de todo el grupo de amigos, de los ocho enteros. Pero Seungcheol... tiene una grandeza diferente. No sabe como ponerlo en palabras, tampoco lo entiende muy bien. Pero simplemente le parece que su grandeza viene del hecho de que podría resistir ante un pelotón entero y a la vez darle energías a un ejército entero. Cree que su grandeza viene de su instinto de liderazgo nato. 

—¿Te quedarás vagando por aquí o vendrás a buscar a los otros con nosotros? —habló Mingyu pasando su bolso blanco con una mano detrás de su espalda—. Tenemos que apurarnos.

—No —negó con su mano Seungcheol con una sonrisa separándose del abrazo que sólo había mantenido con Seungkwan—. Esas cosas son de chicos despreocupados de segundo y primer año, ya no es mi area quedarme hasta tarde aquí adentro, de hecho solo venía de paso. Fui a comprar unos dulces porque no podía concentrarme en el estudio.

Jeonghan, Seungcheol y Soonyoung son los únicos de tercer año que Vernon conoce, con el primero se hizo amigos mediante unas tutorías y resultó que era amigo de Seungcheol, así que con el resto se amigaron inmediatamente con el rubio que era muy atractivo para su bienestar. Y con Soonyoung, fue gracias a Seungkwan y su amistad de la infancia. Que apesar de que Soonyoung le llevaba dos años eran los que mejor se entendían, era una relación de perfecta y excelente confianza. Y el pelinegro era demasiado carismático, así que facilitó aún más las cosas como amigarse.

Todos eran buenos amigos, y, muy en el fondo, Hansol sabía que cada uno de ellos rellenaba el vacío de los otros. Incluso con el poco tiempo en el que se conocían entre ellos.

Aunque, lo de las relaciones entre ellos eran algo extensas y no podría explicarse fácilmente, cada amistad, merecía más de siete párrafos.

—No actúes como un viejo. Estás en tercer año, no en la tercera edad. Aburrido.

—¿No merezco un poco de respeto? Soy tu capitán y mayor que tú, niño de segundo.

—Oh, lo siento, viejo de tercero.

—¿Entonces eso nos haría a los de primero unos bebés? —preguntó Seungkwan señalándose a sí mismo y con su otra mano a Vernon, que lo miró curioso.

—Por supuesto. Bebés de primero y niño de segundo. Asegúrense de comer apropiadamente. Hasta luego. —les dijo y se despidió rápidamente. Había sido un encuentro rápido, pero Seungkwan decía que el líder rojo (alegando el cabello teñido de Choi) los había retrasado y tenía más de siete llamadas pérdidas de Minghao.

—De cualquier manera, Cheol ha estado raro. Es el capitán, pero no se queda hasta tarde, ¿qué eso no está prohibido? —dijo Mingyu rascándose la nuca y pasando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—¡Seungcheol nunca fue un líder convencional! Es como una especie única. Aparte debe tener otras cosas en mente, universidad, por ejemplo...—Seungkwan abrió la puerta pasando por ella mientras hablaba. Tenía su punto, Hansol también creía que Seungcheol estaba raro, como perdido entre sus pensamientos, así que debía, quería, que fuera lo que decía Seungkwan y no otra cosa.

—Aún así —especuló Vernon sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Es algo temprano para pensar en la universidad, ni siquiera pasaron los campeonatos de la inter-high, debe tener algo más en mente... 

—¡Oh! ¡No nombres a la inter-high! —Seungkwan casacarrabió sus dientes y puso sus ojos en blanco con rabia, asesinando a Hansol con la mirada que tembló en su lugar. Después de toda una experiencia de pelotazos, le tenía miedo—. ¡En nuestra semifinal en secundaria bloquearon todos mis remates! Ahg... estuve practicando todo este tiempo para tener una venganza... pero, igualmente, tengo un poco de miedo.

—Lo harás bien. Has estado practicando todo lo que pudiste. —aseguró Vernon con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que sintió como otro brazo se cerraba alrededor del suyo y lo agitaba rápidamente.

—¡Preocúpate tú también! ¡Aunque vengas de una escuela especializada en básquet no te hace un ganador, maldito genio maquiavélico! —Seungkwan se puso delante suyo y empezó a apretar su rostro para atrás con las palmas de mano haciendo que Hansol tuviera una mueca graciosa, el castaño no se quedó de manos cruzadas y tomó las muñecas de Seungkwan para hacerlo para atrás.

La pequeña amistosa riña fue detenida por el alto que les avisaba casi a los gritos que ya estaban en el laboratorio. Seungkwan se declaró ganador acomodando las mangas de su chaqueta y pegándole a la puerta gritó.

—¡Seokmin, Minghao! Llegó la ayuda.

Se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos de pasos acelerados y cosas de vidrio moviéndose, incluso un pequeño regaño de Minghao a Seokmin y luego otro golpe aún más fuerte que deducio que fue alguien cayéndose en el piso.

—Ah... Seokmin acaba de caerse, es un idiota —se escucho un resoplido nasal junto a la voz de Minghao—. La llave está abajo, cerca de la puerta, en el umbral... No pregunten, algún día les contaré.

Se escuchó la diminutiva voz de Seokmin diciendo «¿eso se llama umbral?».

—Ah, aquí está. —el castaño se agachó a tomar las llaves y abrió la puerta. Luego sintió los brazos fuertes de Minghao apresar su cuello en un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No iba a soportar más ahí adentro!

—¡No finjas! Incluso te reiste de mis chistes —Seokmin se limpió su ropa y chocó los cinco con los tres—. Gracias.

—No es nada. —se estiró por onceava vez desde que salieron del gimnasio Mingyu—. Debí haber elongado... vayamos a buscar al loco de las letras Jihoon y a Jeonghan.

—¿Y Soonyoung? —preguntó con duda Seungkwan. El rubio realmente quería buscar a Soonyoung, estar solo, con su situación, solo le haría peor.

—¡Oh! Yo lo vi, le grité a través de la ventana, estaba corriendo con su mochila. Iba demasiado rápido, ¿creen que le iría bien en el club de atletismo? Yo le diré luego, o ¿debería crear una emboscada y obligarlo a anotarse…?

—¡Seokmin!

—¡Ah, sí, cierto! ¡Lo siento! —como siempre, el castaño mayor, Seokmin, se había ido por las ramas y había perdido el hilo de la conversación como siempre—. Mi punto es que seguramente ya se ha ido. 

—Hmm —dudó Seungkwan pero terminó aceptando eso—. Entonces sólo tenemos que buscar a Jihoon y Jeonghan.

Los cinco chicos ahora subieron las escaleras al aula de segundo. Apesar que Jeonghan era de tercero, al terminar las clases, se encaminaba con su mochila y se acomodaba en el escritorio detrás de Jihoon, un chico bajo de cabellera rosa que veía algo lindo en todos lados, siempre, reflejandolo en su cuaderno de notas con bellas palabras que luego transformaba en una melodía. Y si no estaba haciendo eso, estaba estudiando para hacer feliz a su padre.

Jeonghan, en cambio... Vernon realmente no sabía que pensar de él. Las veces que lo veía en el colegio, estaba molestando a alguien (particularmente, bromeando con Seokmin) o sino, durmiendo. Aunque era un chico demasiado bueno... cuando quería. Por eso a Hansol le gustaba quedarse en su casa, aparte de que vivía solo, siempre contaba con la graciosa, pero a la vez tranquila, compañía de Yoon Jeonghan. La primera vez que Vernon se quedó en la casa del mayor, fue porque estuvo histérico por no querer ir a su casa después de una ronda entera de diez malas notas en pequeñas actividades que no había hecho por estar pensando en otras cosas.

Cosas... en las que tampoco debería pensar ahora.

—¡Jihoon! —Seokmin entró al aula abriendo la puerta corrediza rápido y fuerte. El chico pelirosa exaltandose en su lugar por el susto, lanzó un lápiz en esa dirección directo al entrecejo del castaño ruidoso. Haciéndo que Seokmin se acuclille en el piso sobando la zona golpeada.

—Ah. Son ustedes. —Jihoon volvió a su expresión de póker normal y se dio media vuelta para mover suavemente al rubio detrás suyo, Jeonghan agitó sus pestañas despertando. Y Jihoon sonrió amistosamente cuando sus orbes recién despiertas se fijaron en donde estaban.

El pelirosa era particularmente suave con dos personas; Jeonghan y Minghao, y a veces, muy de vez en cuando con Soonyoung y Seungcheol.

Hansol miró a Seungkwan. Estaba particularmente un poco más callado cuando le dijeron que Soonyoung no había esperado por ellos. Hansol, algo preocupado, metió su pie entre el hueco de la parte de atrás de su rodilla, haciendo a Seungkwan perder la firmeza y quedándose con sus pies encorvados. Boo dejó de sumergirse en sus pensamientos para dar paso a su enfado y darse la vuelta para ver la abrumadora (traviesa) media sonrisa de Hansol. Terminó dándole una patada en el trasero haciendo que el castaño casi cayese.

—Wow, chicos —Jeonghan, ya despierto, miró al dúo luego de estirarse y bostezar—. Últimamente se han vuelto más cercanos, ¿no?

Seungkwan solo fingió vomitar y Vernon rodó los ojos. Jihoon rio y con la mochila ya puesta saludo a todos con una sonrisa.

—Ya podemos irnos. Tengo algo que hacer algo así que los dejaré a mitad de camino. —avisó Jihoon y todos asintieron, algunos murmurando un suave sí.

Seungkwan todavía estaba en su mundo. Todos estaban teniendo una conversación amena y hasta saludando a los porteros mientras se iban, cosas que, a Seungkwan le gustaba hacer, o bueno, que Hansol creía que le gustaban. Pero ahora estaba sumergido en quién sabe qué cosa. Así que, para sacarlo de ese trance, empezó a molestarlo. Tocando sus orejas y tirandolas hacia arribab provocando que se moleste. Pero Vernon pensaba que es mejor un Seungkwan enfadado por tonteces que seriamente preocupado.

A Vernon le gustaba ver a un Seungkwan despreocupado.

—Oh, sí, ¿Jeonghan? —llamó Vernon, luego de unos minutos caminando.

—¿Si? —preguntó este. Habían parado en una tienda cercana y estaban esperando afuera a que Mingyu comprará unos aperitivos.

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa está noche?

Jeonghan primero abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego se vio visiblemente incómodo. Llevo una mano a su nuca y rascó ahí un poco.

—Lo siento, Sol —se disculpó mientras miraba al chico afligido—. Pero están mis padres desde hace unos días... No les dije porque no me parecía importante. Se están quedando en el cuarto que tú usabas... lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada. No te preocupes —sí pasaba. Pero le restó importancia para no preocupar a Jeonghan, haciéndole saber que no importaba moviendo una de sus manos adelante y atrás.

Seungkwan, que había salido a tiempo para escuchar la conversación, después de morder su pan relleno se acercó pegando en la espalda de Vernon con la palma abierta, casi haciendo escupir los pulmones al alto.

—¡No te preocupes! Hoy mis papás no están, y mis hermanas... ¡no creo que se harán problema por tenerte en casa! —sonrió. Ah, Vernon sabía acerca de la amabilidad latente del rubio Seungkwan. Casi nunca la experimentaba por sus pequeñas peleas... suponía que este era uno de esos momentos.

—Bien...

—¡Yo ya me voy! —el pequeño de cabellera rosa salió gritando con el pan en la boca, no dejando tiempo a los demás para despedirse.

—Uh... adiós supongo —rio Mingyu agitando el brazo en dirección de Jihoon. Minghao le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y entregó un pan a los pocos que habían, Kim todavía estaba perplejo por la rapidez de Jihoon para abandonar, pero después de ver la hora en su celular, también salió disparado—. ¡Hoy iban a pasar una película, lo siento, adiós!

Las vacaciones de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina, pensaba Vernon mientras caminaba en silencio con Seungkwan, pero estar con estos muchachos... cada día era como un día de vacaciones. Encontrando juntos la armoniosa paz y diversión de unas vacaciones.

En otro lado, no muy lejano, por la misma dirección en la que Mingyu corrió, estaba Jeon Wonwoo. El azabache de lentes que fue empujado por un gigante chico que con la emoción que llevaba, le recordaba a un labrador. El grandote se dió la vuelta y pidió perdón, para seguir corriendo. Wonwoo suspiró y volvió a acomodar sus gafas. Le hubiera gustado por lo menos hablar más de cerca con el conocido alto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia usa como inspiración el mundo de The Most Beautiful Moment In Life parte uno y dos. En sí, usaré más las canciones que los mv.


End file.
